


龙骑同人－莲真：冷言冷语-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji





	龙骑同人－莲真：冷言冷语-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－莲真：冷言冷语-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6208333)

[ 42](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6208333)

### [龙骑同人－莲真：冷言冷语](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6208333)

真司在去找莲的路上，却看到莲被一群黑道的人团团围住。虽然他并不喜欢这个室友，但还是一股脑的冲了上去打算帮对方解围。  
当然莲从人缝里看到赶来的真司时只是嫌麻烦的冷哼一声，随后因为真司也被当作伙伴被围攻而让莲不得不顺手救起。  
莲干净利落的把那些混混打得落花流水，看着捂着脸喊着下次报复的跑远身影，真司坐在地上揉着在混乱里不知道怎么就挨打的伤口咬牙了半天。  
“真是没用。”莲如从评价，双手插入大衣兜里便率先起步。  
不但没有帮成人，自己反而被救，真司感到丢脸却无力反驳。即使身为龙骑的时候很能打，但接触变身后自己可是一个和平主义者啊！  
“喂，刚才明明有一拳是你不小心打到我的！”真司之所以这样说，是因为那一拳打在了他的脸上，所以他看出来是被莲误打了。  
姑且不论后来回家以及第二天上班后如何被围观眼角的淤青和刮痕，暂且就论论现在，莲可是毫不同情他，也不会道歉。  
索性莲走在前面却放慢了脚步，以此腿也被踢到的真司才轻松跟上他一起回了花鸡。  
优衣慌忙的给真司上药，晚饭也是吃着昨晚留下来的剩饭。不过优衣吃完饭就因为有约出门了。真司比往日吃完的慢很多，因为他只能用一边的牙咬东西。  
今日本来轮到真司洗碗，但是他的手因为几处擦伤而不适合碰水和洗碗剂。  
“嘛，不洗也不是办法，”如此说着的真司起身去寻找邦迪，为了不被污染还裹的很严实，虽然这样起不了大作用。  
可是当他回到厨房时，水声却清晰传来。莲站在洗碗池边上干净利落的清理着碗盘。这可真是稀奇，毕竟平日除了轮到他，莲是拒绝去洗碗的，虽然真司嘴上抱怨教训好几次，但莲都一脸不屑。  
“我只是想让你知道自己一事无成的感觉，”莲在真司还没来得及从震惊恢复成感动时，莲就冷淡的泼了冷水。  
什么啊…真司嘴角抽动了几下，但他还是拍了拍手转身离开，这次莲没有多一句叫他回来洗碗的话语。  
第二天也是一大早就不见了莲的身影，奇怪的事总是做早饭的真司这次没有被叫起来。他三下并作两下的爬起来穿衣服，忍着腿上的淤青去了厨房，但是桌上有优衣留的早饭。  
看来自己完全被当作病患了，明明才只是擦伤。自己身为骑士就那么不被信任吗？真司的确感到了一事无成的挫败感，莲可能也是为此轻视自己的。  
所以真司握拳暗自决定一定要在记者道路上还有其实大站上有所作为，并实现自己的目标让战争结束。  
他回去房间后看到之前没注意的床头上有摆好的药物和邦迪，能进来这房间的自然不会是两位女性。  
真司带着怀疑拿起来盒子，自己的室友在每日服用次数的位置画了一个潦草的圈标记，没多写一个字。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[莲真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)

评论(2)

热度(42)

    1. [](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) [没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了～）](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) [rain](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/) [总而言之失踪了](http://tcfjx3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://delusion-machine.lofter.com/) [？建议击毙](http://delusion-machine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) [锦裘](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) [旧顿](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://mengyueyingyu.lofter.com/) [梦月影语](http://mengyueyingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://fucknorman.lofter.com/) [星辰烤鱿鱼](http://fucknorman.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) [bot](http://kaworukksk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) [心灵的纽带](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) [云淡风轻](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://marie15.lofter.com/) [marie15](http://marie15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://huaisheng631.lofter.com/) [乱世基神撸得多](http://huaisheng631.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) [イユ](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://eki57.lofter.com/) [eki](http://eki57.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://zuoan558.lofter.com/) [六神—花露水成精](http://zuoan558.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [ゲッターロボ號](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://shiningforever.lofter.com/) [IreVerve](http://shiningforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) [乱七八糟](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) [岱日兮](http://xiaoxiaxixi123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) [友萝卜](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://yupianjundezhengqueshiyongfangshi.lofter.com/) [鱼片君的正确食用方式](http://yupianjundezhengqueshiyongfangshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6194d7f)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_62462a5)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
